


Snowblind

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, Excessive Drinking, First Time, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Snowed In, mild incest kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Sam and Dean finish up as case in Princeton, Maine but there’s a storm coming. They hole up in a well-stocked vacation cabin only to wake up to snow blocking the windows and doors. Whatever shall they do??





	Snowblind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon1Adult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon1Adult/gifts).



> Title from Black Sabbath, because of course it is. This one is for Anon1adult, and she knows why. :*  
> Also, the monster mentioned is real and this was written and edited in its entirety on my phone, please forgive any errors.

They’d dispatched the Monster of Pocomoonshine Lake which had turned out to be some kind of Scottish Beithir; a cross between an eel and a snake. Though it didn’t matter when or where it came from, Sam assumed it had traveled with some of Princeton’s original Scottish immigrants. The weather was too ugly for them to get right back on the road, so they accepted the offer of staying in Mr. Lowell “Call me Archie”s cabin for the night to avoid the storm.

Dean pulled the car into the garage beneath the house and started a roaring fire in the potbelly stove while Sam sat down with their dad’s journal to record the hunt. He dozed off after writing about having to both cut off the beithir’s head and salt and burn it in order to kill it.

“Cmon Sammy, got a Sasquatch sized bed all warmed up and waiting on ya.” Dean shook him awake a little while later, and Sam fumbled out of his clothes as he made his way towards the king sized bed in the back of the small room and was back asleep before his head hit the pillow.

When Sam woke up, it was still dark but the cabin was still toasty warm thanks to the stove and good insulation. He shuffled to the bathroom to take a piss and brush his teeth before he snatched his phone from the bedside table to see what time it was. The readout said 6:23am, which was later than he usually slept but he’d figured he was more comfortable than he’d been while sleeping in a long time; the bed was amazing and really was big enough for him and Dean to share with room to spare.

He headed to the tiny kitchen area to set up the percolator and make some coffee when something else occurred to him; it was too dark for six-thirty in the morning. He squinted at the window and couldn’t understand what he was seeing. While the percolator was going, he made his way over to the front door, his stomach dropping with each step. He opened the door and saw a wall of snow as high as the doorframe. He poked at it with one finger and came away with a wet finger. He pressed his whole palm against the wall and came away with snow on his fingertips but nothing more. It didn’t budge. 

“Closza d’r Smmy. Cold.” Dean whined from the bed in the corner as he pressed his face into the pillow.

“Dean, I think we have a problem.” He padded, barefoot, back over to the bed and stood over the Dean shaped lump in the comforter. 

“Too early. Come back to bed.” Sam was tempted, so tempted. The bed was so warm and comfy and big. And Dean was so cuddly when he was half asleep like that. However, he was already awake and his mind was going a mile a minute about being trapped in a cabin in the Mine wilderness. He was about to tell Dean all of this and scare him out of bed when the old, rotary phone on the wall rang loudly.

Deans head poked up out of the covers, one eyebrow raised in question. Sam shrugged and walked over to the phone, snatching it off the wall and feeling like he’d stepped back in time.

“Hello?”

“Is this Sam or Dean? It’s Archie.”

“Good morning Archie, this is Sam.”

“Ah Sam. Sorry to call so early but I dunno if you’ve tried to look outside yet.”

“Uh, yeah. Wow, that’s some snow.”

Archie’s booming laugh sounded in Sam’s ear and he had to pull the phone away for a moment. “Yeah, was a good storm. It’s slowing up but it’s gonna be a while before I can get over there and dig y’all out.”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and said nothing, looking between the windows and Dean, stumbling out of the bed and pulling on some socks.

“Look, if y’all can get down through the trap opening in the living room, it’ll get you into the garage where there’s a generator if you need it and a freezer full of food. You know how to work a generator?”

Sam nodded and then remembered he was talking on the phone and Archie couldn’t see him. “Yeah. We’re used to roughing it in far less ideal conditions than this.”

He let Archie ramble on about taking anything they wanted from the stores in the basement garage but when Dean stumbled out of the bathroom and into the kitchen he made his thanks and excuses and hung up.

“So, a little trapped then?” Dean asked as he slurped at his coffee.

“Apparently. Archie thinks a couple days. There’s a trap door down into the basement and he says to take whatever we need till he can come get us out.”

“Mmmm coffee first.” Dean nodded into his mug and Sam couldn’t hold back the smile on his face if he’d tried. Dean looked so cute with his hedgehog hair and day’s worth of stubble.

A few hours later found them shoving the couch aside to find the trap door and making their way down into the basement garage. They found the freezer full of labeled steaks and roasts as well as some frozen veggies and what looked like a lasagne. Dean was poking around near the generator and found a stockpile of cases of decent, local beer and two bottles of whiskey.

“Sammy! Jackpot!” He held the bottles aloft with a grin.

“Uh, found something else too.” Sam turned holding a baggie of clearly identifiable green leaves.

“Oh man, these Maine wilderness freaks sure know how to stock a house for a snow-in.” Dean snagged the bag out of Sam’s fingers with his teeth and headed back over to the ladder. Sam loaded his arms up with food from the chest freezer and followed him up.

Dean found a pan under the sink and threw some meat and veggies and water onto the stove. He stirred it dubiously, “Might not be the best stew we’ve ever had but I vote we get drunk enough to not think about it.”

Sam lifted a poorly rolled joint from where he’d been working on it at the table, “or we could get high and it doesn’t matter what we eat.”

“Sammy, I do like the way you think little brother.”

They played poker as they slowly consumed the first bottle of whiskey. About halfway down the bottle, Dean stumbled into the kitchen, pulling open the cabinets in search of snacks. He found some chips and homemade beef jerky, as meticulously labeled as everything else they’d found so far.

“Fooooooood Sammy.” He tossed the chips onto the table and they devoured them in record time, moving from the small kitchen table to the couch as they munched. When the chips were gone and more wood had been added to the stove, Dean lifted the half empty bottle and pointed it at Sam. “Alright, playtime’s over. Time to make it interesting.”

He took a sip and passed the bottle over, waiting to speak till the mouth of the bottle was pressed to Sam’s lips.

“Never have I ever.”

Sam sputtered whiskey all over himself. “Dean, what the fuck. Are you twelve? Are we in middle school?” He asked as he wiped his face off and passed the bottle back.

“Nah, I’m 29 and you’re 25 and you were gone for four years. Surely you can keep up with me now.” That was a dare if Sam had ever heard one before. With narrowed eyes, he got up and headed into the kitchen to grab two glasses and the second bottle of whiskey before he plonked himself back down on the couch and handed a glass to his brother.

“Never have I ever let a girl tie me up.” With as stony of a facial expression as he could make while intoxicated, Sam held Deans eye as he took a shot.

But Dean didn’t.

“I don’t let people tie me up, Sammy. You should know that.”

“You don’t let random hook-ups tie you up, you mean.”

“That wasn’t part of the statement Samantha. Never have I ever fucked in the back seat of a car.”

They both drank and Sam grinned at his brother. “Mandy Pepperidge. God she loved the impala. Snuck her into it one night when you were off doing whatever weird stuff you did when you were 19.”

“MY CAR? When you were fifteen?!” Dean looked too impressed to truly pull off the outrage he was going for and eventually shrugged it off.

The second bottle got lower and lower as they got more and more honest with each other. Sam had been pegged but not Dean. They had both enjoyed anal play. Dean liked fucking where someone could catch him and his partner where Sam hadn’t ever had sex in a public place.

“Never have I ever given a blow job.” Sam offered and then paused before taking a delicate sip, as he watched Dean over the rim of his glass. Finally, after an age and some throat clearing, Dean sipped as well.

“KNEW IT.” Sam shouted as he sloppily refilled their glasses.

“Yeah, well, hot people come in all shapes and sizes and genders.” Dean shrugged. “Almost at the end of the bottle, huh?” He nodded at the bare drops of whiskey sitting in the bottom of the bottle in Sam’s hand.

“Yep. Ohh, food!” Sam exclaimed as he jumped up from the couch and wobbled his way into the kitchen, sniffing at the stew pot as it bubbles away.

“I think it’s done. Shall we eat?”

They ate the stew and despite Dean’s prediction it was actually pretty good. They washed the dishes and headed back over to the couch, sam eyeing the joints he’d rolled earlier.

“Green dessert?” He asked as he waved one at Dean’s nodding face.

“Hell yeah. Wait! Music. Gotta have music to smoke to.”

Dean fiddled with his phone for a moment until Led Zepplin came out of the tinny speaker. “That’s what I’m talkin about. C’mere little brother.”

They smoked without speaking, passing the joint back and forth while Zepplin played in the background. When it was down to just the roach, Dean stubbed it out in the empty whiskey bottle and lay back with his head rolling on his shoulders.

“The only time I ever miss cigarettes is after getting high.” Dean said, the first words they’d spoken since they’d lit the joint.

“I gotta take my clothes off.” Sam said, drawing up to his full height unsteadily and pulling at his confining clothes till they were scattered all around and he was down to his boxers. He looked at the tiny couch and the way that Dean was sprawled over more than half of it before deciding that the bed would be better and he made his way to the back of the room and flopped down.

“Fuck this feels good.” He rubbed himself on the comforter bunched beneath him, eyes rolling with pleasure.

“Fucking scoot over Sammeh.” Dean grunted and Sam rolled onto his back with no thought to how tented his boxers were.

“Whoa bud. Whazzat?” Dean asked as he pointed at Sam’s crotch.

“S’my dick. Weed makes me horny, can’t help it.”

Dean finished pulling off his clothes and lay down next to Sam, carefully not touching him. “Huh. S’like, huge. Porn star dick.” Sam watched as Dean lifted his hand and hovered over Sam’s crotch for a moment before finally landing on his bare stomach. 

Sam groaned. “Oh fuck, yes, touch me.” 

Dean rolled closer on the bed, till he slotted one leg between Sam’s and their stomachs were pressed together. He reached up and ran his hand through the hair on the back of Sam’s head, tugging gently and Sam moaned like someone was sucking him.

“Never have I ever wanted to fuck my brother.” Dean whispered and waited while Sam looked down and caught his eye. The moment stretched on and Dean, despite his buzz, was beginning to feel dread in the pit of his stomach when Sam finally spoke.

“I don’t have my glass to drink. But I have. Lots of times wanted to fuck my brother. Or be fucked by my brother.”

That was all Dean needed and he surged upwards and took Sam’s lips in a sloppy kiss. Their bodies pressed together even tighter till they were both frantically rutting into each other.

“Dean gonna come. Make me come, big brother. Oh fuck.” Sam whined and Dean squeezed his eyes shut so hard he saw stars as he came and came and came into his boxers. He felt answering hot wetness seep through Sam boxers and they shuddered and held each other as they came down from the orgasmic high.

“Love you.” Sam whispered as he pressed kisses all over every part of Dean’s face he could reach. He was out seconds later, his whole big body relaxing into the bed. Dean didn’t wait long to follow.

They were awoken the next morning by the shrilling ringing of the phone in the kitchen. Sam whimpered and pulled a pillow over his face, leaving Dean to stumble, still pretty drunk and with his pubes glued to his boxers with dried spunk, into the kitchen.

“‘Lo?” He rasped into the receiver.

“Dean, hey, it’s Archie. Look, snow finally stopped sometime last night but it’s still gonna be tomorrow morning before I can get over there to get y’all out. Everything okay? Got enough food and water and wood for the fire?”

“Yeah, Archie, thanks. We’ll be okay till you get here.”

Dean hung up he phone and glanced over at Sam peeking out from under his pillow. He shifted on his feet and grunted.

“So, uh, we got another day in here at least. And I, uh, got some lube in my bag. And there’s that big old jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. Wanna see if my hangover remedy of mind blowing sex still works?

Sam smiled.

 


End file.
